Equilibrium
by Tres Mauvais
Summary: Draco goes on a nightly stroll in the Forbidden Forest after having had too many drinks in the Slytherin common room... In no time, he is in need of being rescued. In comes Harry, ever the hero.  PWP, EWE, mature content


**A/N:** This was basically written for the sake of posting something, but I am happy with how it came out. An 8th year PWP (and, of course, EWE), though I might continue it. I just really wanted to post something. (And I swear, I don't know what is up with me writing a drunken Draco. Inebriation and its ramifications are truly entertaining to me, but I hope I can write something that does not include either one of our pretty boys being completely wasted.)

Warning for slash, yada yada, don't like- don't read.

* * *

><p>Confusing paths, ominous noises, and the imminent danger that some creepy beast would maul him the minute he went in the thick mass of trees did not deter Draco from entering the Forbidden Forest for a nightly walk.<p>

What better to help rid him from the terrible tipsiness that had caught him after his third drink in the Slytherin common room? _Probably a good night's sleep and a cup of steaming tea in the morning, _supplied the awfully sarcastic voice in his head.

The older Slytherins had started having weekly parties, which consisted mostly of drinking copious amounts of alcohol. Firewhisky had never been Draco's favorite, but his friends would always taunt him about sticking to butterbeers, so he'd have several shots of Firewhisky with his cronies, and move to butterbeer later on. He had always admired the lovely sweet taste of it- it felt like drinking candy.

Even the terrible memories from the place didn't make him doubt his decision. Sure, he had been there in detention in his first year, supervised only by that oaf, Hagrid, walking through the paths with Potter and that boarhound- Claw, or something as idiotic, since he was obviously afraid of his own tail. He had encountered, along with Potter, some shade of what had been decades before a formidable Dark Lord, but his arrogance had allowed him to believe that since he is now of age, and have gone through worse things than the bloody forest, he could handle a nice, short stroll.

He had been wrong.

Being stuck in some massive hole in the ground -which he would have sworn wasn't there until he walked right into it- was not the equivalent of _handling_.

"Great. Just _great_. Trust me to go into the bloody Forest at night, drunk." He murmured.

He had already tried several ways out, to no avail. He could not transfigure twigs on the ground into a latter in his inebriated state, nor could he apparate inside the grounds-due to the formidable school wards. Levitating himself was useless-he'd attempted to, but the effort was too great, leaving him panting after he scrawled on the dirty ground when he couldn't hold himself aloft anymore.

Maybe he should try and call for help? Surely Hagrid will hear him and come rescue him. The prospect of being rescued by the half-giant was awful; he'd suffer such terrible humiliation from the Slytherins! But right now he just needed to get out of the damned pit, take a shower, and pass out on the lovely satin sheets covering his four-poster bed, back in his dorm.

"HELP! Somebody help me! I'm stuck in a pit!" He bellowed. _This is so degrading, _he thought petulantly. _Maybe I should just spend the night here. I'm better off frozen and sore than humiliated._

"Is anybody there?" a young male voice answered him.

_Well, maybe sleeping on my bed after a nice bath is worth the humiliation._

"I'm over here! Be careful, I'm in a huge pit!" he answered.

_At least it's not Hagrid._

"Can you light your wand? I can't see where the pit is." The voice offered.

"_Lumos_." Draco murmured and held his wand a bit higher, almost over the edge of the pit, so the small beam of light from his wand would be noticeable to anyone outside it.

"Great! I'm coming."

Who _is_ that? Draco couldn't quite attach the voice to a face. Perhaps this person didn't know him, and he'll be spared the humiliation? _Everyone knows me_, he thought haughtily. He was fucked. People would know by tomorrow morning that the Slytherin prince had fallen into a pit, drunk and helpless.

"Take your bloody time, by all means. I'm quite enjoying myself over here, covered in dirt and stuck in a pit! It's lovely." He said, annoyed. The stranger sure took his time with the whole rescuing thing, before making himself helpful, and Draco had already spent enough time waiting for a way out.

_"Malfoy?" _the voice said. _Oh shit._

"_Potter?_" He asked incredulously. "Oh _great_. Bloody fantastic! Just get me out of here, will you?" Draco answered. Just what he needed- saved once more by the Chosen Git. He would never live it down.

"Alright, alright! Prat." Potter answered.

Draco peered up, expecting to see the annoying bespectacled boy crouching over the pit. Suddenly his hands were full of heavy hero. He fell to the ground with about a hundred-plus pounds Gryffindor on his torso, the air forced out of his lungs.

"Hmph." Potter said intelligently.

"You_ idiot._ I told you to look out. Now we're both stuck here!" He yelled.

"Oh, would you relax? I can easily get us out." Potter's breath wafted over his face, smelling faintly of roast beef, and of something else, something exceedingly sweet. _Butterbeer._

But Potter didn't seem to want to move. He was looking Draco is the eye, an odd expression on his face. Draco had to admit, Potter's eyes were beautiful, both the shape and the color, and he wore different spectacles-which were a welcome change- dainty and almost unnoticeable, not marring his handsome face.

"You know, Malfoy, it doesn't hurt to look at you." Potter said, mirroring and voicing Draco's thoughts.

"_'Doesn't hurt to look at me'?_ I'm bloody gorgeous, you sod." Draco retorted, but his voice was more teasing than scathing.

Potter chuckled. Draco more felt then heard. The Gryffindor was still lying atop him. He startled himself by admitting he didn't really mind. Except from the part where Potter fell over him and knocked him to the ground, the effect was rather pleasant. Potter was warm, and Draco had been outside for nearly two hours, half the time stuck in the pit. Plus, he smelled rather good.

"What's so funny?" he demanded when the light chuckle became a fully fledged laugh.

"It's just… I've never heard a bloke calling himself gorgeous." Potter supplied amusedly. "I suppose you are though, all pale Adonis with perfect blond hair and handsome features."

_What the hell? _Draco must be hallucinating, because there was no bloody way in hell the Boy Who Lived and Lived Again was just admitting he was gorgeous, adding his own reasons and attributes as well.

Perhaps the Gryffindor was also drunk?

"Potter, have you been drinking?" Draco said, although the accusing tone to his voice really wasn't fair, since he was hammered himself.

"Well, I did have some butterbeer in the Gryffindor common room. But I don't think it was enough to get me as sloshed as you are." Potter answered, with an amused lilt to his voice.

Drunk then, Draco thought, mildly disappointed. He also registered with surprised delight the other boy was no longer sprawled all over him as if by accident, but lay atop him as if it was a normal occurrence -albeit uncomfortably, but mostly pleasantly warming him and smelling delicious. One of his legs was between Draco's legs, quite suggestively, but Draco thought it was probably by accident. The Gryffindor golden boy had been with The Weasley bint for two years now. Surely he was straight and planned to marry her when they both take their NEWTs and complete their magical education.

"You smell nice." Potter suddenly said, and shifted to a position that allowed him to bury his face in Draco's neck. He exhaled deeply, and then sighed contentedly.

"What are you _doing?_" Draco said. He tried to feign being alarmed, but the pleasant feeling of Potter's warm breath on his neck made it quite hard not to sound pleased.

"You just smell so good, and I'm cold." Potter said, his lips brushing a bit against Draco's neck, his hands moving to Draco's sides in what seemed to be an unconscious movement to seek some warmth.

Instinctively, Draco put his arms around the other boy, feeling oddly giddy about this bizarre turn of events. A few minutes ago he was stuck in this pit-wishing to be swallowed by the cold, hard ground-but right now he was warm and holding Harry Potter in his arms. And who would have known that he wouldn't object to that situation?

Then Potter's lips touched his neck, in a tentative, almost imperceptible, kiss.

Draco pulled slightly back, astonished, craning his neck so he could look the Gryffindor in the eye. He was about to say something when Potter's lips touched his, probably thinking his open mouth was mute invitation. The kiss was chaste enough to begin with, just a gentle press of his lips on Draco's, then Draco sighed and kissed Potter back, and it became hungry and frenzied.

_I'm kissing Harry Potter. In the middle of the Forbidden Forest. In a pit._

The entire situation was quite ridiculous. Draco couldn't hold back his laughter, even muffled by the Gryffindor's mouth.

Potter pulled back, looking both annoyed and perplexed.

"What are you laughing about?" He demanded.

"Oh, shut up!" Draco said exasperatedly and kissed him again, holding his head in his hands, carding his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair.

Potter sighed and kissed him back with surprising zeal. Draco tentatively licked his lips, eliciting a tiny moan from the other boy, who opened his mouth. Draco slid his tongue into Potter's mouth and began mapping the curves and contours of it, making paths he planned to travel again for many, many more times in the future. The taste was intoxicating. Potter had definitely had butterbeer, and along with his smell and the weight of him on Draco's body, the feeling was sort of... incredible.

Draco's body was beginning to respond. His erection was pushing into Potter's thigh. Suddenly Potter moved his knee to rub against Draco's crotch. Draco moaned, loudly. He was pretty sure he'd never gotten this hard, this fast in his life.

"Draco. I've wanted to do this for so long…" Potter said breathlessly between kisses.

_Did he just call me Draco? _The world seemed to be stopping its rotation.

Hearing his given name made him feel warm, a nameless emotion flooding him. He wondered what would happen if he…

"Oh, Harry." He said, pitching his voice to a seductive level. The effect was pleasing, as Harry moaned into his mouth and continued kissing him as if air was no longer necessary to his well-being. It felt as if he was trying to suck the life out of Draco, but Draco didn't mind, just as long as Potter kept kissing him and moving his groin just like _that_…

Draco reached out behind Harry and grabbed his arse, grinding their erections together. The Gryffindor gasped at the sensation and began moving in a sinuous rhythm, dragging his clothed erection over Draco's, eliciting tiny moans and gasps of pleasure, but it still wasn't enough.

Draco unbuttoned Harry's jeans in one swift motion. To his astonishment, the other boy wasn't wearing pants.

"No pants, Harry? Kinky."

Harry didn't answer though, since Draco began stroking his shaft. He made a strangled noise and reached for Draco's trousers. He fumbled with the fastenings, but eventually his hand found its way into Draco's pants, moving over his cock slowly, teasingly.

Draco sped the movement of his hand, hoping the other boy would get the hint. They were both alternating between kissing and making jumbled keening noises into each other's mouth.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Harry chanted as if possessed. His movements became hurried, rushing towards release.

Harry thrust into Draco's hand several more times before he cried into Draco's mouth and his cock throbbed in Draco's palm as he came.

As if triggered by Harry's climax, Draco came, biting Harry's lip hard enough to draw blood-trying to mute his cries of pleasure as his orgasm rushed through his body.

"So good… So fucking good…" Harry murmured in Draco's ear.

Draco's moved up for another kiss, languid and lazy this time, with a coppery taste and a something else, something that was distinctly Harry.

Harry kissed back tenderly, a welcome change now that Draco's lips were bruised from the force of their earlier snogging. Harry seemed happy enough to stay in the damned pit all night, as long as he could keep kissing Draco.

The thought had merit, but their mingled release began drying over their ruffled clothing, and even though a cleaning charm would do the trick, Draco would love to take a bath.

"Regrets?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well, our location could have been better, and also the timing... But, no. No regrets," Draco answered with a smile tugging at his lips.

"That's… That's great." Harry answered, grinning.

"I could use a bath, Potter." Draco started, the tiny smile stretching into a wicked grin.

"Care to join me?"

* * *

><p>I might continue this, so I won't mark it as complete yet. Hope you guys liked it!<p>

Reviews are most welcome, just saying.


End file.
